


House sitter

by ghostie_withthemostie



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 13:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5871238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostie_withthemostie/pseuds/ghostie_withthemostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're watching the Smith's house while they're out of town. Your mind drifts to one of the usual occupants and you become carried away. Then you're caught.</p>
            </blockquote>





	House sitter

**Author's Note:**

> yOO this was an anon prompt from tumblr. Which just goes to show you, if you suggest something...I will probably write it. Cool.
> 
> xoxo hope you enjoy.

House-sitting isn’t such a bad gig. You stretch out on the couch in the Smith’s living room, where you had spent most of the evening channel surfing through some of the most bizarre television shows you have ever seen. You don’t know what cable package the Smiths are signed up for, but some of it was beyond fucked up. They’re out of town for the weekend and you, being the kind neighbor that you are, readily agreed to keep an eye on things for them. Your instructions were to water a few plants, turn on the security lights at night, and _stay out of the garage_.

You’ve been neighbors with the Smiths long enough now to know that the out-of-bounds garage is Rick’s domain. Jogging past some days you’ve observed him in there; tinkering, yelling at Morty, and most recently…watching _you._ Your few brief interactions with him had been, _well_ , mildly insulting, but interesting. You have started finding yourself doubling back on your route rather than making your usual full circuit of the block, just so you could have an excuse to see him one more time each day. You know he’s watching you when you do and something about that makes the muscles low in your abdomen clench pleasurably.

You’re having a hard time getting to sleep in your unfamiliar surroundings and the memory of Rick’s eyes on you has you feeling flushed and twitchy. There’s always one thing that helps you get to sleep quicker…You slide your hand down past the elastic of your pajama bottoms, stroking yourself through the thin fabric of your underwear. You picture Rick’s hands…those long fingers, so deft, so sure, as he fiddles with the equipment in his garage. You pretend it’s his fingers rubbing, pressing the cotton of your panties against your entrance so they soak up your wetness. You try and imagine his gruff voice, imagine he’s giving you directions. _Pull that shit to the side, yeeah, like that. Slide one of those fingers in, fuck yourself for me. Good._

You’re breathing heavily now, whining a little bit as your fantasy unfolds. Your fingers pick up the pace and you might have whispered his name once or twice when you feel a hand press over your mouth. Your eyes fly open and Rick is hovering over you, one side of his mouth lifted in a smirk. Your yank your hand out of your pants, heart pounding as you try to process this new development.

“D-Don’t stop on my account,” Rick growls, laughter in his voice.

Panicking, you fight to sit up, more embarrassed and confused than you have ever been in your life. Rick’s other hand on your chest keeps you in place, pressing you back down and tightening his grip over your mouth.

“So you-you..eeuuugggh…you run past me every day. Te-teasing me in those little, little, little uhh shorts and uh sports bras, right? But you-you never make a move, you know. Whaaa-Whatever, I get it. Old guy like me, h-hot little thing like you. Fine. Then I-I-I get fed up with my _idiot_ family and decide to portal myself ba-back home and heeeeeere you are. Fuckin-Fuckin’ laid out on my couch, ripe and hungry for me, huh? It was _my_ name I heard you say was-wasn’t it?” You feel your eyes glaze over with your arousal at this tirade and Rick gives your head a quick shake to get your attention. “Nod if-if you were thinking about me while you-when you were playing with-with yourself.” His voice is firm, demanding.

You slowly move your head in assent. Rick grunts, shifting his position on the couch next to you. The hand that had been keeping you pinned by the chest begins sliding down, taking the place of your own hand only a few moments ago. “Was this-was this the first time you’ve pretended I was there fucking you while you-you-you made yourself cum?”

Your head shakes “no” as his fingers slide over your slick nub, rubbing slowly, then dipping into your entrance, scissoring and stretching you. Your eyes flutter closed, a low moan escaping against Rick’s palm. “Th-that fuckin…really disappoints me. You know, knowing you were-were alone in bed, thinking about my dick filling you when-when it was right here, the whooole time. All you needed was to – was to ask. Well…beg. Will you beg for my-my cock now?” He frees your mouth and you pant openly, your hips bucking against Rick’s hand as he slowly fingers you.

“Yess…,” you breathe, your eyes drifting shut once again.

You hear a chink and click as Rick undoes his belt. Your right hand is grabbed and repositioned so that you can feel his erection, thick and hot and throbbing. You give it a squeeze, making Rick hiss, “I don’t hear you begging yet.”

You squirm uncomfortably, trying to communicate through body language and heavy breathing just how badly you want him. He’s not having it, though. The two fingers he has buried in your heat twist and press upwards, hitting that secret place inside of you, making you cry out. He wraps his hand around yours and begins pumping his shaft harder. “Tell me,” he growls.

“P-please, Rick…” you whine quietly, lifting your hips to give his hand better access. His movements stop and you whine even louder.

“More.” He commands.

“P-Please fuck me, Rick! I think about your cock all the time and I ju-just want you to fucking fuck me, ok? Please?” The weight on the couch shifts as you feel him get up and your eyes fly open in panic…is he leaving?

But you feel yourself being dragged to the edge of the couch by Rick, who moves to stand on the other side of the armrest. His eyes are dark and hungry as he tells you to turn onto your stomach. You comply readily, your toes barely scraping the carpeted floor before you feel his full length slam into you from behind. You can’t help the scream you let loose as his cock stretches you to the point of pain. Rick groans at the sensation.

“Fuuuuck, you’re tight. Uuuhhh,” Rick moans behind you as you remain on the tips of your toes, trying to adjust to his thickness. A hand twists in your hair and your head is yanked back roughly as Rick starts thrusting rapidly, with no regard for your discomfort. A high pitch noise escapes your throat as you find yourself simultaneously arching back and trying to pull away from his thrusts. It’s too much and not enough all at once and before long you’re gushing forth a stream of filth; cursing, swearing, begging and pleading for Rick to fuck you like the slut you are.

“Shhhiiit…,” Rick groans behind you, snapping his hips at an even sharper pace now, making you cry out breathlessly. “If I had-had known what a fucking dirty wh-whore you were before now, I would-would have tried something a loooong time ago, shit.” Your eyes roll back in your head as his words send you nearly over the edge. “Y-you’re about to cum, aren’t you? I can feel your pussy fuckin twitching around my dick, yeah…but-but-but I need you-you have to promise me something first…” Rick slams forward, holding himself buried in you as far as he can be and you scream raggedly, trembling against him.

“The next time you-you’re thinking about me-about my cock, I want you to come find me, okay? I-I’ll give you what you want, babe. But if-if—uuuuughhh—if I’m not around you-you-you can’t touch yourself, got it?” Rick rolled his hips, his cock burrowing further, and you want to cry it’s so overwhelming. “You kno-know why? Because thi-your pussy is mine, right? It’s mine now and every time you cum, it’s supposed to be for _me._ Do-d’you understand?”

“Yes!” You scream, your nails scrabbling on the couch upholstery, wishing he would start fucking you again.

After a few quick, shallow thrusts, rick leans over, licking a trail down your throat. His voice is ragged when he asks, “Yes, what?”

“Ye—essss, Rick! My pussy is yours and…and…” Your mind falters and words become difficult as his hips resume their earlier pace. You can feel your orgasm building, a winding, warm heat centering low in your stomach.

“And I tell you when you-when it can cum, right?” Rick’s thrusts are becoming less measured, more erratic, his breathing getting uneven as he maintains his unyielding thrusting. “A-are you gonna cum for me nnnn-now?”

“YEESS!” You scream, your entire body tensing as a white heat flows through your limbs, the delicious tremors of your culmination rolling over you. You feel Rick moan, long and low, behind you, his cock buried deep as it pumps you full of his own completion.

His hand _finally_ loosens its grip on your hair and your head drops forward, both of you catching your breath, allowing your bodies to come back down from their respective highs.

Rick clears his throat, “Soo, uhhhh…how do I, uh…measure up to the fantasy, hm?”

Even though his flaccid dick is still partway inside of you, his semen leaking down your thigh…the asshole still finds manages to find a way to make you blush.

 

 


End file.
